Melessa Tyrell
Melessa is the wife of Lord Olyvar Tyrell, and the Lady of Highgarden. She was born a Merryweather, the eldest daughter of Lord Owen Merryweather and his sixth wife. She is younger than Olyvar, closer to his sister Meredyth's age than his. Fifth Era Melessa Merryweather was wed to the new Lord of Highgarden, Olyvar Tyrell. She fantasized about her future as the Lady of Highgarden, imaging how perfect everything would be. Once wed, however, Melessa quickly found herself in a loveless marriage and a crippled castle. Melessa became pregnant despite her and her husband's rather loveless marriage. She later gave birth to a daughter, Elyana Tyrell. Sixth Era The Tyrells continued to attempt to produce a male heir for Highgarden. They were unsuccessful, instead only managing three failed pregnancies in a row and all girls. Seventh Era Melessa and Olyvar's relationship grew more and more strained, eventually causing the two to have a great deal of disdain for the other. Melessa became pregnant for a fifth time. Following a small incident, Olyvar required she be confined to bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Despite the order, Melessa hosted both the Most Devout, as well as her goodsister, Meredyth Tyrell while Olyvar was away in Oldtown. Eighth Era She decided to defy her husband's order further when she chose to attend the Lioness' Ball, an idea given to her by Meredyth who accompanied her to the ball. Melessa gave birth to twins the night of the ball, a son and a daughter, although only one survive. The newborn girl was named Alysanne Tyrell. After an examination from a maester, Melessa was informed she would no longer be able to have children following the labor. The Tyrells returned to Highgarden and Melessa fell into a depression. Following the worsening of Winter, Melessa was able to pull herself from it with the assistance of her children and Olyvar, to her great surprise. The couple grew closer as they worked to restore Highgarden and raise their children together. Melessa eventually took on Jocelyn and later Margaery Roxton as handmaidens at Olyvar's urging. Melessa became suspicious of Margaery and Olyvar's relationship after the woman arrived, yet remained silent in favor of the maintaining the bond she and Olyvar were starting to form. The resentment from earlier in their marriage began to resurface regardless, and while at Longtable for her brother, Alyx's funeral, she confided these feelings in her younger brother Jasper Merryweather. At his urging, and following an interaction with Margaery, Melessa confronted her husband during the welcoming feast for House Dayne and the merchants who arrived for the talks of a trade deal with Highgarden. By the end of the night, Melessa was not only assured Olyvar did not care for Margaery, but also that he was in love with Melessa. He revealed to her the truth of his past and she thanked him for finally trusting her. The two grew closer than ever before. Category:Character Category:Reach Category:Merryweather Category:Tyrell Category:Characters Category:Highgarden